Un mal día para Fuwa Sho
by Allerya Windrunner
Summary: [Terminado] OS. Un mal día para Fuwa Sho, los celos profesionales y románticos harán de las suyas contra el rubio cantante. El siguiente fic participa en el Reto Mensual: El monstruo verde de los celos del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP).


**El siguiente fic participa en el Reto Mensual: El monstruo verde de los celos del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP).**

**Disclaimer: Skip Beat y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Nakamura Yoshiki-sensei :3**

* * *

Ese día no iba a ser como los demás, en la mañana al despertar y prender la TV, Fuwa Sho no creía lo que veía. En su programa de celebridades favorito comentaba un comercial en específico, primero sospechó que sería el que interpretó junto a Mimori para Pacco Rabanne, promocionando el perfume One Million, pero ese fue su gran error.

En efecto los panelistas del programa comentaban un comercial de una famosa firma de modas y perfumes, lamentablemente para Sho, no era Rabanne, sino RMandi, donde su antigua amiga de la infancia, compartía cámaras con el actor más deseado de todo Japón y el actor n°1 de LME, Tsuruga Ren.

Junto a Sho, apareció una pequeña criatura de color verde, con un par de cuernos en la frente y con un parecido exacto al del rubio cantante, pero en su forma chibi.

Sho no podía creer lo que oía. El demonio verde dijo:

―¡Llámala, recrimínale! ¡Diablos, siquiera han hablado de nuestro comercial!

Sho había tomando el móvil para marcar al número de Kyoko, pero fue interrumpido por el primer comercial que interpretaba la pareja. Kyoko aparecía en ropa interior cubierta por una bata y Tsuruga Ren era el camarero que iba a dejarle el desayuno a la habitación de hotel.

Ella abría la puerta para que él le dejara el desayuno, mientras que Tsuruga Ren miraba a Kyoko como el "Emperador de la Noche", recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada. Mientras que ella, caminaba como modelo con paso felino, tal como la había visto días anteriores en Box-R mientras interpretaba a Natsu.

―¡Esa idiota! ¡Ponte algo de ropa al menos!― decía Sho, mientras que Kyoko en la TV se colocaba unos Jeans de forma muy sensual.

―¡Y ese bastardo la sigue mirando!― decía el pequeño amiguito verde de Sho.―Mira ¿acaba de hacer lo que pienso que hizo? ¡Le miró el trasero!.

―Hey, creo que ella se dio cuenta, va a por él― dijo Sho.

―HAAAAA! Se lo tiene merecido ese idiota sin talento― decía el demonio verde.

―¿Qué demonios no le va a decir nada? ¡Le está dando propina!― decía Sho quien había comenzado a transformarse en el Rey Deva.

―¿Qué, no aceptó la propina? ¿y le da las gracias a ella?― decía el pequeño demonio.

El cantante Visual Key estaba hirviendo de ira y celos, mientras que en el programa las mujeres decían:

―Yo quiero un camarero como Tsuruga Ren, ¡no me importa que me acose sexualmente! ¡Si es él no me importa!

Otra en cambio decía:

―¡Kyoko-san eres tan afortunada!

Sho no daba crédito a lo que las mujeres decían, no paraban de hablar de Tsuruga Ren y de Kyoko, a él ni lo mencionaban, estaba frustrado.

En ese momento otra de las comentaristas dijo:

―Ahora veamos el segundo comercial, si bien el primero fue espectacular, este segundo comercial que les mostraremos será aun más impresionante, además por lo guapo que aparece el protagonista.

La nariz de Sho creció unos 2 metros al escuchar esto, se sentía conforme de su trabajo para Rabanne y estaba seguro que hablaban de él, sino ¿quién más podía ser el magnífico protagonista del segundo comercial que mostrarían?

En ese momento el demonio verde hizo acto de presencia nuevamente al quedarse pegado en la TV viendo como mostraban las imágenes del segundo comercial, donde Tsuruga Ren se paseaba en ropa interior por un departamento y donde Kyoko interpretaba a una camarera, que no sacaba los ojos del cuerpo escultural del actor.

El monstruo verde de los celos comenzó a decirle a Sho, mientras terminaba de convertirse en el Rey Deva:

―Mira, el muy sin talento tiene que pasearse en ropa interior para vender― mientras que en la TV, Tsuruga Ren se colocaba un par de Jeans.

Una gran vena comenzó a formarse en la frente de Sho.

―Ahora se pasea en Jeans y sin sudadera y esa tonta de Kyoko ¿por qué tiene que mirarlo tanto?.― le decía Sho a su pequeño amigo verde.

―Mira, Kyoko encontró la sudadera de Tsuruga, veamos si venderá tanto con ropa jajajaja― decía el demonio verde.

―¿¡Quéeeee!? ¿¡Por qué esconde la sudadera!? ― Sho despotricaba contra la TV― ¿¡Y qué demonios significan esa mirada y esa sonrisa coqueta!?― decía el rubio cantante.

Mientras en el programa de celebridades, las mujeres le daban las gracias y admiración a Kyoko.

―¡Kyoko-san, te has transformado en nuestra heroína, muchas gracias por esconder la sudadera de Tsuruga Ren!― decía una de las mujeres, mientras que otra replicaba:

―¡Kyoko-san eres nuestra más amada actriz!, tu nivel de popularidad por este gran favor a las fanaticas de género femenino y alguno que otro masculino en Japón de Tsuruga Ren, a partir de hoy ha crecido exponencialmente ¡como si fuera espuma!

―Como fans de Tsuruga Ren, ¡te has convertido en mi actriz preferida Kyoko-san!, ¡créenos, te lo agradecemos en el alma! No todos los días puedes ver al guapísimo Tsuruga Ren semidesnudo.― decía una de las mujeres.

―¡KYAAAAA! ¡Te amamos Kyoko-san!― decía otra de las panelistas.

―¡Te envidiamos Kyoko-san, que ganas tengo de estar en tus zapatos ahora!― decía una de las comentaristas.― Más aún cuando se nos ha informado que Kyoko-san ha firmado para RMandi como modelo exclusiva, eso quiere decir chicas que ambos Tsuruga Ren y Kyoko-san estarán haciendo campañas publicitarias duales para el Emporio RMandi.

―¿Eso quiere decir que podremos seguir viendo más del Tsuruga Ren semidesnudo?― preguntó entusiasmada una de las panelistas.

―Al parecer... ¡si!― respondía con excitación otra de ellas.

―¡Kyoko-san eres nuestra ídola!― decía una de las panelistas.

El demonio verde estaba en éxtasis al ver al Rey Deva coger el teléfono una vez más, en su oído le decía:

―¡Es una descarada!, ¡más aún osó con robarnos popularidad junto a ese actorsucho de cuarta!

Fuwa, marcó una vez más al móvil de Kyoko y como de costumbre dejó su mensaje:

―¡MALDITO DEMONIO CHUPA ALMAS! ¿CÓMO TE ATRAVISTE A HACER UN COMERCIAL ASÍ? ¡Y MÁS AÚN OSAS A QUITARME POPULARIDAD JUNTO A ESE ACTOR DE QUINTA DE TSURUGA! ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR MALDITA KYOKO! ¡JURO QUE ME LAS PAGARÁS!

La perorata siguió por otros cuarenta y cinco minutos, el tiempo para dejar su mensaje había terminado hace más de cuarenta minutos atrás, pero con los celos que lo carcomían, Sho siquiera notó que se le había acabado el tiempo.

Cuando Shoko-san entró a la habitación, encontró al Rey Deva despotricando al viento y a su lado un pequeño Sho de color verde y cuernos echándole más leña al fuego.

Para desgracia de Sho, al llegar a Shibuya para promocionar su nuevo disco, las pantallas gigantes mostraban una y otra vez el comercial donde Tsuruga Ren buscaba desesperadamente su sudadera, mientras Kyoko le miraba con deseo y el de Kyoko caminando a lo Natsu, donde Tsuruga Ren la miraba descaradamente.

Defintivamente ese era un día en el que el monstruo verde de los celos se llamó Fuwa Sho.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Este es un OS, así que solo tendrá este capítulo. espero que les haya gustado:D ****Les dejo los link de los vídeos para que los disfruten :3 todos están en youtube :D ****El de One Million de Pacco Rabanne, que cuando lo vi, dije ese vídeo debe ser para Sho!**

watch?v=4VPHVygoca4

**Acá los de Kyoko y Ren, usé dos videos de una campaña de jeans de Giorgio Armani :D ****Este es el que usé para Kyoko :3**

watch?v=1BJYWnhGshY

**Y este el que usé para Ren :3**

watch?v=c0BCoeOf-Ys

**Nos vemos el 15 con el siguiente capítulo de Mis ojos, mis grandes ojos, los de los fulgores eternos :D ****Saludos y espero sus reviews :D**


End file.
